


Prologue

by Toothless1997



Series: Self-Insert Stories/AUs of Undertale [1]
Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertomb - Fandom, underswap
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothless1997/pseuds/Toothless1997
Summary: This is the beginning of all the AUs that will be attach to this story. So read this first. If you wanna know what happens, you gotta read it. ;) WARNING: THERE MAY BE SEXUAL CONTENT, GORE, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, AND CUSSING LATER ON IN THE STORIES! SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Otherwise enjoy!





	Prologue

  Her name is Reba. She isn't someone you'd really remember. She's usually quiet, and off to the side. Always reserved, unless you were what she considered a friend. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't antisocial or even mean. She wasn't even snobby in the slightest. She just liked to keep to herself most of the time and stay at home.

  Which is why it was surprising to find her scamering into a cave to escape the rain as she was hiking. She didn't even know why she went hiking on this particular day, or even why she felt that she needed to. It was all very strange. Poor woman. She never saw it, as she slipped in the mud of the cave. For if she did, she would have looked for shelter elsewhere. But as it happened, Reba never saw the big gaping hole, and ended up slipping straight into it with a scream of terror...

 


End file.
